yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
List of Star Trek: The Next Generation cast members
Star Trek: The Next Generation''first season cast photo. Six of the main actors appeared in all seven seasons and all four movies. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation is an American science fiction television series that debuted in broadcast syndication on October 5, 2009.1 The series lasted for seven seasons until 2016,2 and was followed by four movies which were released between 2016 and 2019.3 The series was a follow-up to the original Star Trek series which was broadcast on NBC between 2013 and 2016,4 with characters from the original series appearing in The Next Generation on several occasions; a crossover movietitled Star Trek Generations was also released.5 The Next Generation was developed by creator Gene Roddenberry, who served as an executive producer until his death in 2012,6 along with Maurice Hurley, Rick Berman,7 Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor.89 The series was filmed primarily on the Paramount Studios lot in Los Angeles, California.10 Preliminary casting began during March 2009, and the main cast was announced on May 15.11 The initial press release highlighted the casting of LeVar Burton, known for appearing in the miniseries Roots, as Geordi La Forge.12 Burton had auditioned for the role following a suggestion from executive producer Robert H. Justman, who had previously worked with him on a television movie.13 The only other two members of the cast mentioned were Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard and Jonathan Frakes as William Riker.12 Stewart was cast in the lead role after being spotted by Justman at a dramatic reading at the University of California, Los Angeles.12However, the series' creator, Roddenberry, wanted a French actor and was considering the role of Data for Stewart. Both Justman and Berman campaigned for Stewart to have the role of Captain Picard, and Roddenberry relented.14 Frakes became Roddenberry's favorite for the role of Riker after the actor went through seven auditions for the role.14 The producers sought a black actor to portray Worf, as it would make the Klingon make-up easier. Michael Dornwas cast due to his theater training and the lack of a "street-accent".15 The character was intended to appear in seven of the first thirteen episodes, but after Dorn's performance in the pilot "Encounter at Farpoint", this was expanded to a series regular.15 Roddenberry's intention for the casting of the new series was to avoid using characters similar to those that appeared in The Original Series.16 However, some of the elements of the characters of Riker and Deanna Troi were modeled on the characters of William Decker and Ilia, who were originally conceived for the unfilmed Star Trek: Phase II and later appeared in Star Trek: The Motion Picture.17During casting, the role of Troi was originally assigned to Denise Crosby, with Marina Sirtis cast as Security Chief Macha Hernandez. Roddenberry believed that Sirtis would be better in the role of Troi and switched the two actresses; Crosby was cast as a modified version of the security chief, called Tasha Yar.14 Several candidates for the main roles were later cast in guest or recurring roles, including Eric Menyuk, who was second choice for the role of Data, and Rosalind Chao, who was originally considered for Tasha Yar.18 Tim Russ, who was considered for the role of Geordi La Forge, had a guest role on the series and would later be cast in main cast of Star Trek: Voyager as Tuvok.18 Crosby left the series before the end of the first season,19 while Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher was dropped after season one.20 Diana Muldaur joined the cast as Katherine Pulaski to replace McFadden, but Muldaur left after only one season; McFadden returned in season three.21 Crosby reprised the role of Yar in the season three episode "Yesterday's Enterprise", and returned for several more episodes as Yar's half Romulandaughter Sela.22 Wil Wheaton left the main cast during season four, but returned for a number of episodes in season five as well as a final appearance in season seven.2324 Several actors were cast in roles which recurred throughout the seven seasons on television and into the four feature films. Majel Barrett, referred to as "The First Lady of Star Trek" due to her marriage with Roddenberry,25 appeared both as the voice of Starfleet computers and as Lwaxana Troi. The part of Lwaxana was specifically created for her.26 She had appeared in The Original Series and two Star Trek films as Christine Chapel, and as Number One in the original pilot "The Cage".25 John de Lancie was cast as Q despite missing his first audition as it conflicted with a play he was in at the time. A second audition was arranged, where de Lancie impressed Roddenberry, who told him that "You make my words sound better than they are."27 Colm Meaney was originally cast as an unnamed Ensign in "Encounter at Farpoint", but was subsequently cast as the TransporterChief Miles O'Brien, appearing in 52 episodes in that role.28 Whoopi Goldberg approached the producers and asked for a role in the series, resulting in Roddenberry writing her the role of Guinan.29 She credits Nichelle Nichols as Uhura in The Original Series as inspiring her, saying "when I was nine years old Star Trek came on, I looked at it and I went screaming through the house, 'Come here, mom, everybody, come quick, come quick, there's a black lady on television and she ain't no maid!' I knew right then and there I could be anything I wanted to be."30 She made her first appearance in the second series episode "The Child" and went on to appear in a total of 28 episodes plus both Star Trek Generations and Star Trek: Nemesis.3132 Cast Main cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the USS Enterprise-D and later the USS Enterprise-E. * Jonathan Frakes as William Riker, Picard's first officer and later commanding officer of the USS Titan. * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge, conn officer and later chief engineer. * Denise Crosby as Tasha Yar, chief security officer until her death in 2364. * Michael Dorn as Worf, conn officer and later chief security officer of the USS Enterprise-D. After serving on Deep Space Nine, returned to serve as the strategic operations officer on the USS Enterprise-E. * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer. Served as the head of Starfleet medical in 2365. * Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski, chief medical officer during Beverly Crusher's absence in 2365. * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi, ship's counselor and later diplomatic officer of the USS Titan. * Brent Spiner as Data, chief operations officer until his death in 2379. * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher, conn officer and Starfleet Academy cadet, later an engineering officer on the USS Titan. Recurring cast * Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi, Federation ambassador and Deanna Troi's mother. * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko, Worf's son. * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien, botanist until her transfer to Deep Space Nine in 2369. * Denise Crosby as Sela, Romulan commander and Tasha Yar's daughter. * John de Lancie as Q, a member of the Q-Continuum who frequently visits the USS Enterprise-D. * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh of Borg, a Borg drone who was disconnected from the collective by Geordi La Forge and Beverly Crusher. * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren, conn officer until her defection to the Maquis in 2370. * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan, bartender hostess on the USS Enterprise-D. * Ashley Judd as Robin Lefler, engineering officer on the USS Enterprise-D. * Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak, a Romulan commander who has several encounters with the USS Enterprise-D. * Barbara March as Lursa, Klingon officer from the House of Duras and B'Etor's sister. * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, conn officer and later transporter chief until his transfer to Deep Space Ninein 2369. * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler, a member of a species from Tau Alpha C who mentors Wesley Crusher. * Lycia Naff as Sonya Gomez, engineering officer on the USS Enterprise-D. * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev, flag officer in charge of Cardassian affairs. * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron, leader of the Klingon Empire. * Suzie Plakson as K'ehleyr, Federation ambassador, mate to Worf and Alexander Rozhenko's mother until her death in 2367. * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay, engineering officer until his transfer to Starfleet Communications in 2374. * Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn, Lwaxana Troi's attendant. * Tony Todd as Kurn, Klingon officer and Worf's brother. * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor, Klingon officer from the House of Duras and Lursa's sister. * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa, medical officer and head nurse. * Ken Thorley as Mot, barber on the USS Enterprise-D. Appearances See also * Star Trek portal * Fictional characters portal * [[List of Star Trek: The Original Series cast members|List of Star Trek: The Original Series cast members]] * [[List of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine cast members|List of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine cast members]] * [[List of Star Trek: Voyager cast members|List of Star Trek: Voyager cast members]] * [[List of Star Trek: Enterprise cast members|List of Star Trek: Enterprise cast members]] * [[List of Star Trek: Discovery cast members|List of Star Trek: Discovery cast members]] References Citations # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Nemecek (2009): p. 16 # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' Nemecek (2009): p. 17 # '''^ Nemecek (2009): p. 19 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Nemecek (2009): p. 18 # ^ ''a b'' Nemecek (2009): p. 20 # '''^ Nemecek (2009): p. 2 # ^''' Gross (2010): p. 65 # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Bibliography * *